Naruto the Son of Grand Master Re
by sageof6way
Summary: re write of my fan ficion based of my book The Lord of Shadows Rises
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto but I do own The Lord of Shadows and is protected

**TheLordof**

**ShadowsRises**

_Rise of the__Heroes_

_The Lord of shadows has been completed and the full book is on sail a Amazon. Please support the author and buy a kindle version or paper back._

_Author James Terzian _

_Title The Lord of Shadows rises_

_ISBN 13 _978-1502798015 paperback

I would be more then happy to tell you the synopsis.

Working on grammar as I find them if you buy it let me know of any mistake you can pinpoint in the first chapter if they take away from the reading experience.

This story is not cannon

Naruto Son of the Grand Master

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A four year old child of blond hair is running form a mob carrying various weapons. "Kill the demon," shoputed a village.

"For the Yondaime," shouted another one. They corner the boy and start to beat him up with blunt objects.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a part of the village were five people four men and a woman. There were wearing blue robes with a white rose on the chest. "We got the provision lets head to the tower meet Sarutobi-san," said the blond haired man.

"Yes grand master," said a man with no hair.

The female with a bulging belly hears some shouting. "What is that?" she asked.

"Sounds like shouting," said a black haired man with a tan complexion.

"Let us check it out," said the grand master.

The group heads into an ally and are appalled at what they see. "The hell is going on," said a red haired man with the groups curved swords on his back.

"We are teaching this demon a lesson," said a member of the mob.

The grand master growls in anger and disappears and reappears in front of the boy. "He is a child and if you harm one hair on him, you will not have a good night," said the young grand master.

We out number you demon lover," shouted man in the crowd. "Let kill them all and take the woman for ourselves."

The man fall down as the grand master retract his kodachi. "Anyone else wish to threaten my wife?" said the grandmaster with a dangerous tone.

"Anbu restrain the mob," shouted a voice as an old man in black battle armor appears with fifty figure with white masks with a different animal drawn each of them. "Take them to Ibiki, tell him he has free reign to get info from them,"

"Yes Lord Hokage," said the Captain as they arrested the mob.

The old man and a few Anbu jumps down. "It is good to see you again grand Master Alexander," said the man. "Bring young Naruto to my office. You arrival could not be any better."

In the office the old man gave a tired sighs. "What is hell is wrong with you Sarutobi?" shouted the red haired man.

The Anbu jump down with weapon. "Yuan, stay calm," said Alexander. "I wish to ask what is wrong with that a child is nearly beaten to death?"

"We where attacked by the Kyuubi," said Sarutobi. "The Yondaime sealed it in young Naruto. His life is hell."

"Why did you not protect him better?" asked Alexander.

"The civilians grab a lot of power from me before I took the seat again," Sarutobi said.

"With all do respect," said the bald head man. "This village is a dictatorship and you are in command not the council. They are your advisers noting more."

"You are right Master Guan," said Sarutobi as a fire is lit from the inside. "I am done being the punching bag."

The master smiles and Shinboi no Kami is awakened from its slumber. "I have a request," said Alexander. "I would like to adopt young Naruto and train him."

Lenora looks at her husband. "I support you decision dear," she said. "He should grow up with a loving family."

"Very well are you willing to join the village or are you going to take out to train and raise him?" asked Sarutobi.

"We will train him here," said Alexander. "We came to establish the Order of White Rose in this village."

"Sarutobi smiles and take paper from his desk. "Here are the form please sign and young Naruto will be you son," said the old man. "Here is the deed to a house."

Alexander does as told and picks up the sleeping Naruto and walks out with his group to the house.

Xxx

"Where am I?" asked the boy named Naruto as he woke up. Getting out of the bed he starts to panic. _"This is not my apartment,"_ he though franticly.

Rushing out of the room he get to the top of the stairs.

In the living room were five people sitting on chairs. "It is a sham what the people due to a child," said the black haired female with a bulging belly.

"It is human nature to fear the unnatural," said the man with blond hair.

"Our friend is up, Grand Master Alexander" said the bald headed man.

"I know Guan," said the blond haired man. "Come down young man we will not hurt you."

Naruto walks down cautiously. "You were the one who saved me," said the five old child. "Thank you."

"We could not let a child be beaten for no reason," said Alexander. "Lenora is breakfast ready and do you need help?"

"I am good honey," said the only female in the group. She walks out to the kitchen.

"Naruto," said Alexander. "I have present for you."

Naruto wait with hitched breath as Alexander take a piece of paper. "I Alexander Theodorson would like to adopt Naruto Uzumaki as my own flesh and blood," said Alexander reading the parchment. "Naruto I would like be your father. But the final choice is yours," said Alexander.

"I accept dad," said Naruto.

"The young lady is Lenora but is my wife and is mother," said Alexander.

"I am Guan of Shaolin," said the bald headed man.

"I can Yuan," said the Red haired man.

"I am Mason," said the young man with black hair.

"Now Naruto what do you wish to be?" asked Alexander.

"I want to be Hokage and protect this village," said Naruto.

Yuan whistles impressed with Naruto's aspiration. Aiming high Naruto, I see," said Alexander. "First you got to be a Shinboi before you can be Hokage. Then you have train work your way up after all there are no short cut in life.'

Yes Father," said Naruto

"Breakfest is ready," said Lenora as everyone gets up and sees Naruto rooted in place.

"Naruto you will not go hungry and you will be the first to get you food," said Alexander with a gentle smile.

They sit down and Naruto is amazed at the spread on the table. Sausages, Bacon, Egg, Pancakes. "Please Naruto help yourself," said Alexander.

They hear a knock. "Mason can you get that. Hokage-sama is here," said Alexander.

Naruto was shocked. "How did you know that?" asked Naruto.

"It is a sensing skill I have learned. It lets you feel the life of people and can identify them with easy," said Alexander. "We will teach you all we know."

Mason walks back in with the Hokage behind him. "Greeting master," said Sarutobi.

"Lord Hokage," said the four masters and the grand master.

"Jiji," shouted Naruto rushing and hugs his grandfather like figure.

"Well how has new family been to you?" asked the old man.

"Great," said Naruto.

"He wishes to take your hat Lord Hokage," said Alexander.

"Oh," said Sarutobi. "You will have to work hard before I can give it to you."

Right I will be the strongest Ninja ever," shouted Naruto.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Alexander. "You have tough competition from the populous in terms of skills," said Alexander.

"First I will sign you up for the academy," said Sarutobi. "Which is why I am here."

"I guess I will let him attend," said Alexander. The Hokage takes out a form and Alexander signs it.

"Thank you he will start in two week," said Sarutobi. "I want him to learn a jutsu that will help him after he unlocks his chakra. When I will teach it to him."

Alexander nods his head. "We will train him in taijutsu and our style of fighting," said the Grand Master.

"Very well," said The Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was standing in front of his father. "Alright we will start you off with the form my father taught me kickboxing," said Alexander. "We will start with some stretches."

Alexander and Naruto stretch for an hour. "Now kickboxing is used with evasion we will learn how to dodge attack," said Alexander.

Alexander shows him the motion and smiles after two hour Naruto learn basic kickboxing styles. Dad I am finished with the punching exercise," said Naruto.

"Take five we will continue this style in a thirty minutes," said Alexander. "I am going to have you wear some light weight to increase you speed."

"Yes, father," said the blond boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto continued to practice and Alexander had drag him away from the training grounds and within a week he got to moves down and now is trying to unlock his chakra.

Naruto was meditating until he felt a spark in his chest in an eruption of chakra is seen by Alexander who monitoring his progress. "Impressive jounin level reserves," thought the grand master. "Which means it will be difficult for him to use genjutsu."

"I did it dad," said a tired Naruto.

"Great job son," said Alexander. "Let have some lunch and relax for the rest of the day."

Yes father," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxx

They enter the house and see Guan in the training room sparring with Yuan on the way to the kitchen. "Uncle Guan and Uncle Ero- Yuan," said Naruto.

Guan smile as Yuan sulks. "I look at one magazine with woman and I become a pervert," said the red haired master.

"Now Naruto, don't be too hard on Uncle Yuan. Men look at those magazines when then they are lonely and can't get a date," said the monk.

"Not you too Guan," said Yuan. "You are still a virgin."

"True I choose to be because I am monk and must stay celibate," said Guan with neither noticing Naruto slip away.

"Too much info," thought young blond child as he went to the kitchen. In the Kitchen Naruto sees his mother making a sandwich for Naruto.

"What do you want on the sandwich?" asked Lenora.

"Anything is good," said Naruto.

Three three eat their meal and Alexander stands up. "Lord Hokage wishes to see you after unlocking your chakra," said the grand master.

Yes father," said Naruto as he stands up and the two walk out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxx

The walk to the tower could not be any longer due the glare sent towards Naruto and his father. Alexander unleashes some killer intent keeping some of the people away. Alexander catches a rock and turns his head to a man. "I would like an apology for throwing the rock at my son," said Alexander.

"Make me demon lover," shouted the man.

Alexander disappears and reappears in front of the man grabbing him by the neck. "Dad, don't hurt him," said Naruto. "Please,"

"Very well Naruto," said Alexander seeing the begging look in his son eyes. "Had my son been a demon he wouldn't have ask for mercy for you, think before acting."

"The man breathed and turned to Naruto. "I am sorry," said the man with his head down at this act of mercy.

"I don't hold grudges," said Naruto. "I am sure you have a reason to hate me. But I will protect everyone in this village."

"Let's go," said Alexander. "We have to meet the Hokage."

Xxx

Sarutobi smiled seeing Naruto. "I take it he unlocked his chakra?" asked the man.

"He did," said Alexander.

"I jutsu I want to show you is forbidden due to the amount chakra needed," said Sarutobi. "You have enough for the Kage Bushin no jutsu. I will teach you if you promise to only practice it in front of your family or me," said Sarutobi.

"Of course Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"It is just one seal," said Sarutobi. "Kage Bushin no jutsu."

A clone of Sarutobi appears. "Amazing," said Naruto.

"I will make sure he doesn't go overboard," said Alexander. "Thank you for helping him when you can."

"I wish I can do more but I still a lot of power to take back," said Sarutobi.

"Let us head home and get you ready for the academy in a week," said Alexander.

"Yes dad," said Naruto.

The two leave the office and head back home,"

Alexander turned to his son. "You progression in kickboxing to a degree that I will teach the Snake Style and Crane which was taught to me by Master Luray," said Alexander.

The two get home and tell Lenora about the trip. "Sound exciting," said Lenora.

Later that night in in the bed room Lenora anfd Alexander were chating. "I hope he never has to kill but it wishful thinking,"{ said Lenora.

"We were still young when we took a life," said Alexander. "I killed a general of the Lord of Shadows when I was seventeen."

"I killed those poachers as well," said Lenora. "But is still young."

"I know honey. But we can't protect him from the horrors of this profession," said Alexander. "We can only support him when it does happen."

"Good Alexander," said Lenora.

"Good night," said Alexander as they kiss and go to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Re-upload of my story to Son of Grand Master. Only civilian council bashing will be here minus Sakura's mother. To be fair see was married to a Shinobi so she be more knowledgeable of sealing.

Please buy my book and help a fellow author out.

If you do and you want to write you own fanfic based of my book just give me credit for the story and characters.

I will be slow on the updated because I will be speaking to a class on Nov 12 about what inspired me to write a book


	2. The Last Attack and changes

**I don't own Naruto but I do own The Lord of Shadows and is protected**

**The Lord of**

**Shadows Rises**

**_The Lord of shadows has been completed and the full book is on sail a Amazon. Please support the author and buy a kindle version or paper back._**

**_Author James Terzian _**

**_Title The Lord of Shadows rises_**

**_ISBN 13 _****978-1502798015 paperback **

**I would be more then happy to tell you the synopsis. **

**Working on grammar as I find them if you buy it let me know of any mistake you can pinpoint in the first chapter if they take away from the reading experience.**

**This story is not cannon **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Son of the Grandmaster

The last attack and changes

Xxx

Naruto was walking with his father Alexander for his first day of the academy. "Now son," said Alexander. "I want you to do your best."

"Yes father," said Naruto.

The two get to the academy and are greeted by a brown haired man with a scar over his nose. "Greeting I am Iruka and will be Naruto teach for the 4 years," said the man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Alexander. "I hope you pass on your knowledge to my son."

"He will be great, I promise you" said Iruka. "Head into the classroom."

Naruto heads into the classroom. Alexander left.

Xxx

Walking toward his house he is stopped by ban Anbu. "Can I help you Anbu-san?" asked Alexander.

"You are requested to appear before the council," said the Anbu.

"Okay, I will be there," said Alexander. He heads to the tower.

Xxx

Back at the academy Naruto looked around and saw many clan heirs. "Welcome to your first day of class," said Iruka. "I will be your instructor for the four years of your education."

"Now with me is my assistant Mizuki. He will help me with instructions," said Iruka.

Xxx

At the council chamber the Shinobi Clan heads and Civilian head were in the room. Sitting in the middle was the Hokage. Looking around Alexander saw the other master in the room. "Why did you request my presence honorable council, along with my comrades?" asked the grand master.

"I don't know Alexander-dono," said a regal looking man with white eyes as he gazes at the civilian council.

"It has come to our attention that you are housing that thing," said a brown haired man.

"What thing are you talking about?" asked Alexander. "The only person I am housing is my adoptive son."

"The demon should not have a family," said the same man.

Alexander smiles. "You do realize I have established a branch of the Order of the White Rose in this village for more allies," said the grand. "With Hokage-sama permission."

A black haired man with black eyes smirks. "Clever Alexander-dono," said the man. "I am the clan head of the Uchiha clan. I would like to personally thank you for taking care of Young Uzumaki since we were unable to, due to the civilians passing laws making clan unable to adopt him."

"Any one of us would have adopted the boy," said a blond haired man. "I am Inoichi Yamanaka."

"So why were called here?" asked Alexander eyeing the civilian side.

"You are to give up custody of the Demon," said another member of the civilian side.

Alexander calmed himself. "If you call my son I demon one more time I will show why I the Grand Master," said Alexander calmly.

A sandy haired female stood. "I would like to apologize for my side, I am Mebuki Haruno and I was good friend with the boy mother. I will support you in this council."

"You bitch," shouted a fat civilian. "You are not speak."

"You think just because you given the reigns of leadership we should do what you say?" asked the female. "Let us take a vote."

"All in favor of take Custody of Young Uzumaki please raises your hand," said Sarutobi All the civilian except Mebuki. "Opposed."

Everyone else including the elder raised their hands. "Naruto shall stay with the grand master, dismissed," said Hokage.

Xxx

After class Naruto was walking home when a big civilian blocked his way. "Demon your days shall end now," said the man as he pulls out a dagger. Naruto flees form the man as more civilian chase him.

In a tavern the clan heads were having a meeting when they heard shout. "They are at it again," said Uchiha clan head. "Tsume notify the Alexander–dono, I will try to stop the attack."

The man from before stand up."Not alone I shall help you with both our eyes we find him quicker."

The two run out and hear shouting in an alleyway. The two enter and are shocked at the display of brutally. The mob turns to the ninja. "Hyuga-sama and Uchiha-sama good thing you're here. Help us put down this demon."

"You did a great service we will deal with this scum," said the Hyuga clan head as the Uchiha looks at ever civilian with his Sharingan. "You can all leave."

"We will celebrate our killing of the demon," said a civilian.

"I would like to come where will it be," said The Uchiha Clan Head as Hyuga places a hand on the boy head.

"I will put to sleep for a short while stay calm," The Hyuga whispered to Naruto. "Okay here we go."

"The party will be at the flying inn," said the civilian as he sees the boy eyes closes. "Well done you did a great service to the village."

"Nothing a strike to the head can't take care of," said the the Hyuga "We will be at the party later. I will dispose of this cretins' body so we won't get in trouble."

The people leave as the two frown at the situation. The Hyuga slams a palm into the wall. "We should have killed them," he shouted.

"We have evidence that we can bring to Hokage," said the Uchiha. "That is why we played along. I don't like it anymore then you do but right now discretion is needed."

Naruto," shouted Lenora as she and the other master run. "What the hell happen!"

"A mob attacked him. We played along and put the boy to sleep," said the Hyuga. "We thought it best not kill them without poof."

"My Sharingan can pinpoint the ones involved, plus we know the location of the party of the 'demon's death'," said the Uchiha head. "Get young Uzumaki to the hospital."

The group heads out.

Xxx

At the hospital the Master where wait for news. The doctor come out. "You are lucky you brought him to me not the other doctors. Just in time too," said the Doctor. "Ribs are fractured, Arm is broken and legs have gashes in them and arms have bruises. They wanted him to suffer. He is lucky Uchiha-sama and Hyuga-sama got to him when they did."

Lenora turns to The Uchiha clan head. "Where are they going to be?" asked female master.

"Flying Inn," said Hiashi.

Lenora walks out followed by the other master. "Fugaku, I will notify Hokage-sama," said the Hyuga. Take some of your member of the police force and arrest them."

The Flying Inn was rustle of activity as the mob was partying unaware of their impending death. Fugaku walks through the entry way. "Uchiha-sama welcome to the party," said a fat man. "You killed the demon."

"It was nothing," said Fugaku. "I have a surprise I want to share with everyone."

What is it Uchiha-sama?" asked the man.

"Just a nice cozy prison cell till your execution," said Fugaku. "You are all under arrest for the attempted murder of Naruto Uzumaki and assaulting Naruto Uzumaki."

The party tops as fifty Anbu jump down. "You killed him yourself not us," said civilian.

"No we did not, we put to sleep as to fool you," said Fugaku. "As the head of the police force you are under arrest and will be tried. Please resist."

"We are part of the council,' said as member of the council.

"You all disgust me," said black haired clan head with his Sharingan active in rage and disgust. "Take them away."

Fugaku walks out as the Anbu escort the civilian and most of the council on the civilian side. Sarutobi appears. "How did it go?" asked the Hokage.

"They will be taken to Ibiki and Anko before begin sent to prison," said Fugaku. "Is that acceptable Hokage-sama?"

"Thanks for your assistance," said Sarutobi.

"You see young Uzumaki as family," said Fugaku. "I think he did not fight cause he did not want to get you or his family in trouble. I would like to help train Naruto-san."

"You can ask his family if they will allow it," said Hokage.

"What do you think Alexander?" asked Fugaku.

Alexander jumps down. "I will allow it," said the grand master.

"Thank Alexander-dono," said Fugaku. "I am sure the other heads will like to help."

The small groups parts ways.

Xxx

Second day after the attack Naruto was let out and is now in front of the Hokage. "Naruto, why did you not fight back?" asked Sarutobi.

"I would've made more problem for you and my family," said the young boy.

"Naruto-kun, I am giving you the okay to fight back with necessary force. No killing but you can defend yourself," said the leader. "Understood?"

"Thanks Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"I am writing it down to protect you from reprisal," said Sarutobi as he writes the order in a scroll.

"Thank you," said Naruto

"You're like family to me and I will do what I must to keep you safe because I failed before but no more," said Sarutobi. "You can go home and if any attacks you, fight back to knock them out."

Xxx

Next day Sarutobi was heading to council. He was out for blood from the civilian side. Getting to the chambers he see the civilian side half empty. "Hokage-sama," said Mebuki. "Where the other member are of the civilian side of the council?"

"Some of them attack young Uzumaki and have been executed," said Sarutobi.

"I hate to be callous but I have glad that are dead," said Mebuki. "Is Naruto-kun alright?"

"He will be fine," said Sarutobi.

"That demon should've been killed, when it was born," said a fat merchant.

"I also was notifed that every member of civilian expect Mebuki has tried to kill young Uzumaki," said Sarutobi. "You are all under arrest."

"You can't do this!" shouted all of the member but Mebuki.

"Yes I can," said Sarutobi. "I went to Land of Fire's Daimyo and he gave me authorization . He was pissed beyond belief of what you did."

"Take them away," said Sarutobi. "Haruno-san, you will be the only one on the civilian side and will bring their concern to me if you think they warrant merit."

"Most of their problem are petty and can be fixed if they worked on it themselves," said Mebuki. "My daughter is going to academy and I think the standards are pitiful."

"So you are for revamping the academy?" asked the Hokage. "Let take a vote."

"All in favor of raising the standards of the academy raise your hands."

All the clan heads and the one decent civilian raise their hand. "Mebuki will have to leave so the Shinobi talk about it. Is that fine?"

"It's a Shinobi matter Hokage-sama," said the female civilian as she gets upo bow the Sarutobi and walks out.

Xxx

End chapter

Please buy my book The Lord of Shadows rises

Check out the look inside and buy if you like 

Amazon is the main site or createspace. 


End file.
